No Denying
by GhostWave
Summary: After Tonks has confronted Remus publicly about her feelings for him, and he brushes it off, Tonks leaves the hospital wing, only to be followed by Remus not long after. Set during Half Blood Prince. *Oneshot*


Tonks leant against the cold stone wall, her heart racing. She refused to cry, yet she could hardly fight the tears that were threatening to spill down her cheeks. Inside the hospital wing, she could hear the others talking, no doubt trying to decide what to do with the school now that Dumbledore was gone. She had left the ward immediately after confronting Remus. She was embarrassed, he had glanced over her outburst, saying that now was not the time to discuss such things. If not now, then when? Would he even talk to her after this? She knew he would be hurting, he had lost his last true protector, the one man he could rely on for safety, but now that he was gone, Remus would be alone.

"What have you done to yourself, Nymphadora Tonks?" she muttered to herself, pushing the heel of her palm to her forehead. She bit her lip, and slowly slid down the wall, sighing. She tilted her head back, looking at the ceiling of the corridor. Emotions coursed through her, fighting to surface and overpower the other. A small sob escaped Tonks. She shook her head roughly. "No, you're not going to cry. You're not...going...to cry" But it was too late. Silent tears trailed down her cheeks, sobs shaking her small form. She sat, curled against the wall, for what felt like hours, though it was a matter of minutes, crying until she could cry no more.

Then, finally, the hospital wing doors opened, and Remus walked out. Tonks willed him not to see her, and at first, he didn't, his eyes casting up and down the corridor, searching. She didn't think she could face him at the moment, her emotions were too raw, which was unlike her. She closed her eyes tightly, fearing the moment that he would see her.

"Tonks?" the tenderness behind the word sent a wave of an unidentifiable feeling through her. Tonks opened her eyes. Remus was kneeling in front of her. He looked even more exhausted than usual. Grief was not his friend; his brown eyes were an unusual shade, some would say they were even grey now; the lines on his face from the scars cast shadows across his features, giving him a look a lone wolf; his brown hair was even more faded, ageing him beyond his years. But despite all of this, despite the things that many people would turn away from, Tonks loved him, completely and fully, and it took everything within her not to throw herself into his arms.

Tonks stared at him, her heart aching with the pain of things unsaid, but didn't say anything.

"Tonks, please" Remus was looking at her pleadingly.

"What?" Tonks croaked out the word, but it sounded more stubborn than she had intended. Remus looked hurt by her tone, but continued nonetheless.

"You and I...we can't-"

"Don't tell me that Remus." Tonks cut him off abruptly. "I'm done with hearing you always saying the same thing over and over again. I'm done with you saying that you're too old for me. I don't care if you think that you're too dangerous, because I will always be there to look after you, no matter what happens. And whether you were rich or poor, I would still care about you. You've made me suffer so much pain this year, Remus, and I can't hold on much longer. It's killing me, I swear-"

"We can't get through what's to come without each other." said Remus simply.

"- and if you give me the same old lecture all over again I will never speak to you again." Tonks paused. "What did you say?" she said, hardly daring to breathe.

Remus placed his hands gently on her shoulders. "I said, we can't get through what's to come without each other. Whatever the future brings, I know I have to have you there with me."

Tonks stared at him, her mouth open slightly.

"Dora..." Tonks inhaled sharply at the use of the fond nickname her mother used for her. "I need you."

Tonks felt her heart pounding, beating a violent tattoo against her chest. She couldn't conjure words to express what she was feeling. Instead, she let herself relax. He wanted her, needed her, he had said it. He wasn't denying her anymore. She subconsciously felt her hair return slowly to a shade of bright pink, and Remus smiled. It was a picture of pure beauty in her eyes, his smile. The way the corners of his mouth curved upwards, causing slight dimples to form amongst his scars, and how his eyes seemed to shine slightly. It was perfect. He was perfect.

Remus placed a hand on her cheek, and gently stroked his thumb along her cheekbone. Tonks closed her eyes at his touch. She had been craving it for so long, so very long. She reached up, and laced her fingers through his, holding on tightly.

"Marry me, Dora, please." Remus whispered the words, leaning his forehead against Tonks'.

Tonks snapped her eyes open, staring at Remus in shock.

"I'm tired of denying feelings any longer. I can't fight the fear of hurting you when I...transform. But I can't fight the fear of facing what's to come without you by my side. That fear is greater, at this point in time, and given the current... situation... I need someone I can trust." He paused slightly. "Someone who loves me... for me."

Tonks simply nodded. Her words were still failing her.

"I love you, Dora. Forgive me for all this time that I've denied you."

Tonks finally found her voice. "I forgive you, and I love you. Wholly and completely."

Remus pulled her to him, holding her closely. He kissed her hair, a surge of happiness crashing over him.

He was hers, and she was his.


End file.
